


Stop the World and Melt with You

by Loz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles take shelter in a cabin after a warlock creates an unnatural storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the World and Melt with You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'fandom tropes' in Mating Games.

The storm rages on outside and even if Scott hadn’t seen the warlock in the midst of the spell, he’d know it was unnatural from its sheer ferocity. Snow is battering against the window, blocking out most of the light. They’ve rolled up the cabin’s rug to seal up the gap under the door, taken the sheets off the twin bed and ripped them into strips to seal around window panes. But the cold seeps in anyway, even if snowflakes don’t. There’s no firewood. Not enough blankets. 

Stiles looks so pale his skin could be crystal, lips thinned out and off-white instead of their usual startling pink. His teeth make a persistent chatter as he paces around the room, hands shoved deep into his pockets and legs bouncing listlessly with every step. Scott tried to get him to stop and smother himself in the blankets, but Stiles refused. If Scott was up researching a solution, he was up debating that solution. Scott doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he lost cell phone signal forty-five minutes ago. 

“I can’t anymore,” is all he says, collapsing onto the bed. “You shouldn’t either. C’mere. It’ll be like old times. Remember the Millennium Falcon you insisted on making? How we had to squish together? How mom only just stopped herself from screaming when she saw we’d used every sheet and blanket in the house?”

Scott remembers it vividly. It’d only been three years ago. His mom had ranted at him for weeks about him being too old for it, too old for Stiles, until he appeased her by saying he’d get a job in the summer to pay for two blue sheets they destroyed. Mom has never once questioned his friendship with Stiles since. Actually, she held him tight and said she loved him last month. There hadn’t been a dry eye in the house.

“We don’t have enough material to work with,” Stiles says, tossing a hand out, voice jagged and hoarse.

“Squish with me anyway,” Scott cajoles, wiggling around in what he hopes is an enticing manner. 

It must be, because Stiles rolls his eyes and settles by his side anyway. The bed’s not big enough. They need to tangle themselves up. Scott brings one of his legs up so Stiles is nestled in the vee, curls his hands over his waist and drags him tight. He helps Stiles adjust the blankets so they’re tucked tightly around them. Stiles’ back is strong and solid against his chest, his neck is right there, and Scott can’t stop himself from kissing the smooth, cold skin. 

“What’s that for?”

Scott could say so many things; _for staying with me every step of the way, for caring about me when so few cared, for being my always, being my everything._

But he shrugs, hooks his head over Stiles’ shoulder. It’s a little uncomfortable, but it’s starting to get warmer. 

“You think we’re gonna die this time?” Stiles asks, the words stark in air. 

“No,” Scott replies. It’s better than ‘I don’t know’.

“If we don’t, I’d like you to pretend the following conversation never happens,” Stiles says, tilting his head so his cheek glances against Scott’s lips.

“I can do that.”

“I think about us doing the do, constantly,” Stiles says, hushed voice at complete odds with his words. “I think about swerving on that, frick fracking, engaging in hanky panky--”

“I get the picture,” Scott says on a laugh.

“You’re not freaking out?”

“Why should I? What, you thought I’d be like, ‘You think about us doing something that’d give us both joy and satisfaction? You’re revolting, I want nothing to do with you’?” 

“But that’s not how friendship works. And you don’t feel the same. And I’m talking constant, Scott, like right now.”

Scott grins and presses another kiss to Stiles’ skin, this time at the edge of his jaw. “Why can’t friendship work that way? And who said I don’t feel the same? And really, you wanna? Might be a good method for warming up.”

Stiles shudders and for a second Scott worries, before Stiles is grinding back into him and moving his hand to press it under his shirt. Scott traces his happy trail, imagines licking down it and nuzzling into the base of Stiles’ cock. He explores with the pads of his fingers instead, touching Stiles like he’s never gotten to before.

The storm rages on outside and Scott ignores it, concentrating on the storm raging in his heart.


End file.
